tabsandchordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Led Zeppelin:Achilles Last Stand (Drum Tabs)
CY|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| HH|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------X---| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| CY|X---------------|----------------|X-----X---------|----------------| HH|----X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-x---|------------X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|---XX-------X---|----X-------X---| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X--X--X----X----|X--X----X--X----|X-----X---------|X--X----X--X----| CY|----------------|----------------|X---------------|----------------|| HH|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X---------|----X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-|| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| SN|----X-------X---|----X---XX-X-XXX|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| BD|X-----X-X-------|X--X------------|X-----X----X----|X--X----X--X----|| CY|----------------|----------------|X---------------|----------------| HH|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X---------|----X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-------| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X---XX-X-XXX|----X-------X---|----X-----XXXXXX| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X--X--X-X-------|X--X------------|X-----X----X----|X--X----X-------| CY|X---------------|----------------|X---------------|----------------| HH|----X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X---------|----X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X---XX-X-XXX|----X-------X---|----X-------X---| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X--X--X----X----|X--X------------|X-----X---------|X--X----X-------| CY|------X---------|----------------|----------------|----------------| HH|X-X-X---X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X--X--X----X----|X--X----X--X----|X--X--X----X----|X--X--X----X----| It was an April morning..... CY|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| HH|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X--X--X----X----|X--X----X--X----|X-----X----X----|X--X--X---X-----| CY|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| HH|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X-X-------|X--X----X--X----|X--X--X-X-------|X--X----X--X----| CY|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| HH|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-----| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-----------|----X-----XXXXXX| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X----X----|X--X----X--X----|X--X--X-----X---|X--X----X-------| \3/\3/\3/\3/\3/\3/\3/ CY|----------------|----------------|-----------------------| HH|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X---------|x----X-----------X-----| HT|----------------|----------------|-----------XXXXXX------| SN|----X-------X---|----X---XX-X-XXX|--XXXXXXXXX------------| MT|----------------|----------------|-----------------XXXXXX| LT|----------------|----------------|-----------------------| BD|X-----X---X-----|X--X------------|X----------X-----------| CY|X---------------|----------------|X---------------|----------------| HH|----X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-------|----X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-----| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X---XX-XXXXX|----X-------X---|----X-------X-XX| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X--X--X---X-----|X--X----------X-|X-----X----X----|X--X----X--X----| CY|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| HH|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X----X----|X--X----X--X----|X-----X----X----|X--X----X--X----| Swept New York..... CY|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| HH|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X----X----|X--X----X--X----|X-----X----X----|X--X----X--X----| CY|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| HH|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X----X----|X--X----X--X----|X-----X----X----|X--X----X--X----| CY|----------------|----------------|----------------|X---------------| HH|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-x-X-X-x---|----X-------X---| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|-------------XX-| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|--X--XX----XX---| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|--------X------X| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X----X----|X--X----X--X----|X-----X---X-----|X-------X-------| CY|X---------------|--X-------------|----O---O---O---|O---O---O---O---|| HH|----X-x-X-X-x---|----x-X-----X---|----------------|----------------|| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X----X--X---|----X-------X---|| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| BD|X-----X---X-----|X-----X--X------|X-----X---X-----|X-----X---X-----|| CY|------------O-O-|O---O-O-O-------|X-----------O-O-|O---O-O-O---O---| HH|----X-x-X-------|------------x---|----X-x-X-------|----------------| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|--------X---X---|------------X---|------X-----X---| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X---------|--X-----X---X---|X-----X---------|--X-------------| CY|X-----O-----X---|--O---------X---|O-----------X---|----------------|| HH|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| SN|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------X---|| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| BD|X-----X-----X---|--X-----X---X---|X-----X-----X---|--X-----X-------|| CY|----------------|----------------|X---------------|----------------| HH|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X---------|----X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-------| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X---XX-X-XXX|----X-------X---|----X-----XXXXXX| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X--X--X-X-------|X--X------------|X-----X----X----|X--X----X-------| CY|X---------------|----------------|X---------------|----------------| HH|----X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X---------|----X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X---XX-X-XXX|----X-------X---|----X-------X---| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X--X--X----X----|X--X------------|X-----X---------|X--X----X-------| CY|------X---------|----------------|----------------|----------------| HH|X-X-X---X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X--X--X----X----|X--X----X--X----|X--X--X----X----|X--X--X----X----| To the sun, the south..... CY|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| HH|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X--X--X----X----|X--X----X--X----|X-----X----X----|X--X--X---X-----| CY|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| HH|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X-X-------|X--X----X--X----|X--X--X-X-------|X--X----X--X----| CY|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| HH|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-----| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-----------|----X-----XXXXXX| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X----X----|X--X----X--X----|X--X--X-----X---|X--X----X-------| \3/\3/\3/\3/\3/\3/\3/ CY|----------------|----------------|-----------------------| HH|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X---------|x----X-----------X-----| HT|----------------|----------------|-----------XXXXXX------| SN|----X-------X---|----X---XX-X-XXX|--XXXXXXXXX------------| MT|----------------|----------------|-----------------XXXXXX| LT|----------------|----------------|-----------------------| BD|X-----X---X-----|X--X------------|X----------X-----------| CY|X---------------|----------------|X---------------|----------------| HH|----X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-------|----X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-----| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X---XX-XXXXX|----X-------X---|----X-------X-XX| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X--X--X---X-----|X--X----------X-|X-----X----X----|X--X----X--X----| CY|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| HH|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X----X----|X--X----X--X----|X-----X----X----|X--X----X--X----| Seek a man whose pointing hand..... CY|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| HH|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X----X----|X--X----X--X----|X-----X----X----|X--X----X--X----| CY|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| HH|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X----X----|X--X----X--X----|X-----X----X----|X--X----X--X----| CY|----------------|----------------|----------------|X---------------| HH|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-x-X-X-x---|----X-------X---| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|-------------XX-| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|--X--XX----XX---| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|--------X------X| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X----X----|X--X----X--X----|X-----X---X-----|X-------X-------| CY|X---------------|--X-------------|----O---O---O---|O---O---O---O---|| HH|----X-x-X-X-x---|----x-X-----X---|----------------|----------------|| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X----X--X---|----X-------X---|| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| BD|X-----X---X-----|X-----X--X------|X-----X---X-----|X-----X---X-----|| CY|X-----------O---|O-----X-----O-O-|O-----------O---|O-O-O---O-O-O---| HH|----X-x-X-------|----------------|----X-x-X-------|----------------| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X----X--X---|----X----X--X---|----X-----X-X---| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X---X--X--|X--X--X----X-X--|X-----X---X--X--|X--X--X-------X-| CY|X---O-O-O---O-O-|O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-|X---O-O-O---O-O-|O-O-O---O-O-O---| HH|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|------X-----X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X-X-| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X---X-----|--X-----X-------|X-----X---------|--X-------X-----| CY|X---O-O-O-O-O---|O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-|X---O-O-O---O---|O---O---O---O---| HH|----------------|----------------|----------------|x---x---x---x---| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|------------X---|------X-----X---| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X---X-----|--X-----X-------|X-----X---------|--X---------X---| CY|X---------------|O-O-O---O-O-O---|X---O-O---O-O-O-|O-O-O-O-O-O-O---| HH|----X-x-X-X-x---|----------------|----------------|----------------| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|------X-----X-X-| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X---X-----|--X-----X-------|X-----X---X-----|--X-----X-X-----| CY|X---O-O-O-O-O---|O---O---O-O-O---|X---O-O-O-O-O---|O-O-O---O---O---|| HH|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X-X-|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| BD|X-----X---X-----|--X-----X-X-----|X-----X---X-----|--X-----X-------|| \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ CY|------------------------|------------------------| HH|------------------------|------------------------| HT|------------------------|------------------------| SN|XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-----|XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-----| MT|------------------------|------------------------| LT|------------------------|------------------------| BD|X----X----X----X--------|X----X----X----X--------| \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ CY|------------------------|------------------------|| HH|------------------------|------------------------|| HT|------------------------|------------------------|| SN|XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-----|XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-XXXX---X-|| MT|------------------------|------------------------|| LT|------------------------|------------------------|| BD|X----X----X----X--------|X----X----X----X--------|| CY|X---O-O-----O-O-|O---O-O-O-O-O-O-|X---O-O-O-O-O-O-|O-O-O-O-O-----X-| HH|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|------X---XXX---| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X---------|--X-------X-----|X-----X---X-----|--X-----X-----X-| CY|X---O-O-----O---|O---O---O---O---|X---O-O-O---O-O-|O---O-O-O-O-O---| HH|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X-X-|----X-------X---|------X-----X-X-| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X---X-----|--X-----X-------|X-----X---X-----|--X-----X-X-----| CY|--O-O-O-O---O-O-|O---O-O-O---O---|X-O-O-O---O-O-O-|O-O-O-O-O-O-O---| HH|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|------X-----X---|----X-------X---|------X-----X-X-| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X---X-----|--X-----X-------|X-----X---X-----|--X-----X-------| CY|X-O-O-O---O-O-O-|O-O-O-O-O-O-O---|--O-O-O-----O-O-|O---O-O-O-O-O---|| HH|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| SN|----X-------X---|------X-----X-X-|----X-------X---|------X-----X---|| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| BD|X-----X---X-----|--X-----X-------|X-----X---X-----|--X-----X-------|| \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ CY|------------------------|------------------------| HH|------------------------|------------------------| HT|------------------------|------------------------| SN|XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-X-X-|XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-X-X-| MT|------------------------|------------------------| LT|------------------------|------------------------| BD|X----X----X----X----X---|X----X----X----X----X---| \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ CY|------------------------|------------------------|| HH|------------------------|------------------------|| HT|------------------------|------------------------|| SN|XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-X-X-|XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-X-X-|| MT|------------------------|------------------------|| LT|------------------------|------------------------|| BD|X----X----X----X----X---|X----X----X----X----X---|| \--3-/\--3-/ CY|X---------------|----------------|------O-----X---|--------------------| HH|----X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-------|X---------------|--------------------| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|--------------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X-X-|----------------|----------X-X-X-X-X-| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|--------------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|--------------------| BD|X---------X-----|--X-----X-------|X-----X-----X---|--X-----X-----------| \--3-/ CY|------X-----X---|--O-----X---------|------X---------|----------------|| HH|----------------|------------------|----------------|----------------|| HT|----------------|------------------|----------------|----------------|| SN|----------------|-----------XX-X-X-|----------------|--------------X-|| MT|----------------|------------------|----------------|----------------|| LT|----------------|------------------|----------------|----------------|| BD|X-----X-----X---|--X-----X---------|X-----X-----X---|--X-----X-------|| CY|X---------------|----------------|X---------------|----------------| HH|----X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X---------|----X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X---XX-X-XXX|----X-------X---|----X-------X---| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-------X-------|X--X------------|X--X--X---X-----|X--X----X-------| Days went by when you and I..... CY|----------------|----------------|----------------|----X---X---X---| HH|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X---------------| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|--XX-XX--XX--XX-| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X----X----|X--X----X--X----|X-----X----X----|X------X---X----| CY|X---------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| HH|----X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X----X----|X--X----X--X-X-X|X-----X----X----|X--X----X--X----| CY|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| HH|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-----XXX-XX| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X-X-------|X--X----X--X----|X-----X----X----|X--X----X-------| CY|X---------------|----------------|X-----X---------|----------------| HH|----X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X---------|----X-----X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X---XX---XXX|----X-------X---|----X-------X---| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X----X----|X--X----X--X----|X-----X---X-----|X--X----X--X----| CY|X---------------|----------------|X-----X---------|----------------| HH|----X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X---------|----X-----X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X---XX---XXX|----X-------X---|----X-------X---| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X----X----|X--X----X--X----|X-----X---X-----|X--X----X--X----| CY|X---------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| HH|----X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X---X-----|X--X----X--X----|X-----X----X----|X-------X--X-X-X| CY|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| HH|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-----------| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X-X-------|X--X----X--X----|X-----X----X----|X--X----X--X----| CY|----------------|----------------|X---------------|----------------| HH|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-|----X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X-X-------|--X-----X--X----|X-----X---X-----|X--X----X--X----| CY|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| HH|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-x-x-X-| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-----X-X---| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X----X----|X--X----X--X----|X-----X----X----|X-------X-----X-| from the CY|X---------------|----------------|O-----O-----O---|--O-----X---X---| HH|----X-x-X-X-X-X-|X---X-----------|----------------|----------------| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|------X---------|----------------|----------------| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X---X-----|--X-----X---X---|X-----X-----X---|--X-----X---X---| earth____________________________ CY|X-O-O-O-----O---|O-O-O-O---O-O---|X-----O-----X---|--O-----X-------| HH|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|------X-----X-X-|----------------|------------X---| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X---X-----|--X-----X-------|X-----X-----X---|--X-----X-------| CY|X---O---O---O---|O---O---O---O---|O-O-O-O---O-O-O-|O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-| HH|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X-X-|----X-------X---|------X-----X-X-| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X---X-----|--X-----X-------|X-----X---X-----|--X-----X-------| CY|X---O-O-O---O-O-|O---O-O-O---O-O-|X---O-O-O-O-O-O-|O-O-O-O-O---O---|| HH|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X-X-|----X-------X---|------X-----X---|| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| BD|X-----X---X-----|--X-----X-------|X-----X---X-----|--X-----X-------|| \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ CY|------------------------|------------------------| HH|------------------------|------------------------| HT|------------------------|------------------------| SN|XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-X-X-|XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-X-X-| MT|------------------------|------------------------| LT|------------------------|------------------------| BD|X----X----X----X----X---|X----X----X----X----X---| \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ CY|------------------------|------------------------|| HH|------------------------|------------------------|| HT|------------------------|------------------------|| SN|XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-X-X-|XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-X-X-|| MT|------------------------|------------------------|| LT|------------------------|------------------------|| BD|X----X----X----X----X---|X----X----X----X----X---|| CY|X---------------|----------------|X---O-O-O-O-O-O-|O-O-O---O---O-O-| HH|----X-X-X---X-X-|X---X-----------|----------------|----------------| HT|----------------|--------X-X-----|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X-----------|----X-------X---|------X-----X-X-| MT|----------------|------------X-X-|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X---------------|--X-----X-------|X-----X---X-----|--X-------------| CY|X---O-O-O-O-O-O-|O---O-O-O---O-O-|X---O-O---O-O-O-|O---O-O-O-------| HH|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-----X-X-X-| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X---X-----|--X-----X-------|X-----X---X-----|--X-----X-------| CY|X-----O---O-O-O-|O---O-O---------|X-----X---------|----------------| HH|----------------|------------X---|----X-------X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-------| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X---XX-X-XXX|----X-------X---|----X-----XXX-XX| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X---X-----|--XX----X-------|X-----X---X-----|X--X----X-------| CY|X---------------|----------------|X---------------|X---X---X---X---|| HH|----X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X---------|----X-X-X---x---|----------------|| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| SN|----X-------X---|----X---XX-X-XXX|----X-------X---|--XX--XX--XX--XX|| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| BD|X-----X-X-------|X---------------|X-----X---------|X---X---X---X---|| CY| ----------------|----------------|----------------|---------------- | HH| X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X- | HT|o----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------o| Repeat SN| ----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X--- | 5 times MT|o----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------o| LT| ----------------|----------------|----------------|---------------- | BD| X-----X---------|X-------X--X----|X--X--X---------|X--X--X----X---- | \--3-/ CY|X---X---X-X-X-X-|----------------|X-----O-----X---|--O-----X---------| HH|----------------|X-X-X-X-X-X-X---|----------------|------------------| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| SN|----X-------X---|------X-----X---|----------------|-----------XX-X-X-| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| BD|X-----X---X-----|--X-----X-------|X-----X-----X---|--X-----X---------| \--3-/\--3-/ CY|O-----X-----O---|--X-----X-----------|O-----X-----O---|--X-----O-------| HH|----------------|--------------------|----------------|----------------| HT|----------------|--------------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----------------|----------X-X-X-X-X-|----------------|------------X-X-| MT|----------------|--------------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|--------------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X-----X---|--X-----X-----------|X-----X-----X---|--X-----X-------| CY|----O-------X---|--------O---O---|X-------O---O---|O---O---O---O---| HH|----------------|X---X-----------|----------------|----------------| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|--------X-------|--X-----X---X---|------X-----X---|------X-----X-X-| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X-----X---|------X---------|X---------X-----|--X-----X-------| CY|X---O-O-----O---|O---O-O---O-O---|X---O-O-----O---|O---O---O-O-O---|| HH|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| SN|----X-------X---|------X-----X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| BD|X-----X---------|--X-----X-------|X-----X---X-----|--X-----X-------|| \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ CY|------------------------|------------------------| HH|------------------------|------------------------| HT|------------------------|------------------------| SN|XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-X-X-|XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-X-X-| MT|------------------------|------------------------| LT|------------------------|------------------------| BD|X----X----X----X----X---|X----X----X----X----X---| \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ CY|------------------------|------------------------| HH|------------------------|------------------------| HT|------------------------|------------------------| SN|XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-X-X-|XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-X-X-| MT|------------------------|------------------------| LT|------------------------|------------------------| BD|X----X----X----X----X---|X----X----X----X----X---| \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ CY|------------------------|------------------------| HH|------------------------|------------------------| HT|------------------------|------------------------| SN|XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-X-X-|XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-X-X-| MT|------------------------|------------------------| LT|------------------------|------------------------| BD|X----X----X----X----X---|X----X----X----X----X---| \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ \3/ CY|------------------------|------------------------|| HH|------------------------|------------------------|| HT|------------------------|------------------------|| SN|XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-X-X-|XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-X-X-|| MT|------------------------|------------------------|| LT|------------------------|------------------------|| BD|X----X----X----X----X---|X----X----X----X----X---|| CY|X---------------|----------------|X-----X---------|X---X---X---X---| HH|----X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X---------|----X-------X-X-|----------------| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X---XX-X-XXX|----X-------X---|--XX--XX--XX--XX| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X---X-----|X--X------------|X--X--X---X-----|X---X---X---X---| Where the CY|X-----X---------|----------------|X-----X---------|----------------| HH|----X-------X-X-|X-X-X-X---------|----X-------X-X-|X-X-X-X---------| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------XX--| SN|----X-------X---|----X---XX-X-XXX|----X-------X---|----X---XXXX----| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|--------------XX| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X----X----|X--X------------|X-----X----X----|X--X------------| mighty arms of Atlas..... CY|X---------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| HH|----X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-x-X-x-X-x-|X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X---X-----|X-----X---X-----|X-----X---X-----|X-----X---X-----| CY|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| HH|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-x-|X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X--X--X----X----|X--X--X----X----|X--X--X----X----|X--X--X----X----| CY|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| HH|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-x-|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-x-|X-X-X-x-X-X-X-x-| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X--X--X----X----|X--X--X----X----|X--X--X----X----|X--X--X----X----| CY|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| HH|X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-|X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-|X-x-X-x-X-X-x---|x---------------| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|--------XXXX----| SN|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---|--XXXX-X--------| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------XXXX| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X--X--X----X----|X--X--X----X----|X--X--X----X----|X-----X---------| CY|X-----X---------|--------------X-|X---------------|----------------| HH|------------X---|X---X---X-------|----X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| SN|----X-------X---|----X------XX---|----X-------X---|----X-------X---| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------| BD|X-----X---X-----|--X-----X-----X-|X-----X---X-----|--XX----X--X----| CY|----------------|----------------|X---------------|--------------X-|| HH|--X-X-x-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X---------|----X-X-X-X-X-X-|X-X-X-X-X-------|| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| SN|----X-------X---|----X---XX-X-XXX|----X-------X---|----X-----XXX---|| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| BD|X--X--X---X-----|X--X------------|X-----X---X-----|X--X----X-----X-|| CY|X---------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| HH|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| HT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| SN|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| MT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| LT|----------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| BD|X---------------|----------------|----------------|----------------|| Category:Tabs Category:Drum Tabs